


Brick By Boring Brick.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori knew he was not in a fairy tale, there were no princes to sweep him off his feet or save him from the awful monsters his mother told him about in her books...</p><p>But she never told Ori what to do when those monsters turned out to be the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Lives in a Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((For fyeahorwal on Tumblr and their Halloween request!))
> 
> (((Title inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg4i4Gv_f3k)))

Ori rubbed his knit covered arms rapidly in an attempt to fight off the biting cold as he quickly strolled down the endless dark of the alleyway, the sounds of loud booming music and people shouting to talk over one another was muffled by the walls that enclosed the clubs and made up the narrow passing. The alleyway was dark and damp with only a thin trickle of light to create shadows against the floors and the wall as cast from the street lamps dotted on the corners of the backstreet which also illuminated the shining crimson puddles that was splattered over a few bricks of the clubs wall and then slipping to the floor. Ori shook his head to himself at his own stupidity and stumbled over a stone or something of the sort in his own mindlessness.

 

He had been such a fool. This had been his first single hunt without his brothers and he had gotten lost, missed the target, and ended up on the vampires side of the town where he was specifically not allowed to venture into without his brothers or the hunting group at his side. It hadn't been completely his fault! He didn't purposely come to this place! It just happened as such that it was dark, cold, and more than a little bit terrifying when all this pressure on him had been building on him for all these months to go out on his first lone hunt, he could hardly help that as much as he pushed his brothers into letting him go by himself the more he pushed himself into danger. He had made a mistake, just as any being can!

 

Ori looked around the never ending alley again as if try to get some bearing, but all he saw was thickly grime walls and the stars resting atop the tip of the buildings to light the night, the small man quickly threw himself against the numb wall of the club and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself once again as the voice of his elder brother echoed in his mind.  _'Don't ever panic! Panicking means the heart will start pumping the blood about your body, making you a sweet treat for any bloodsuckers nearby!'_

 

The small man's brow scrunched together as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, he was an awfully panicked person as it was without all this happening to him now, he never should have ventured away from the group to explore and hunt on his own, now all his brothers voices were swirling inside his mind and making him fill even more with a heated panic.

 

_'Those fanged monsters are all the same! One wrong move and they'll be leeching your blood faster than you can scream!"_

_'Disgusting savages, soul sucking Satan worshippers!"_

_'Be sure to hunt in a group, Ori, never leave our sides... You never know what beast lurks in the shadows!"_

 

Just as Ori opened his eyes the sound of the pumped music increased for a moment then stopped and the small man looked over to see a group of at least three vampires wobbling drunkenly outside a disguised steel door that lead inside the warm bar, the smaller man gasped as they began discussing loudly.

 

"What part of 'grab that pale faced bastard' di' y' not understand! Y' just cost us our dinner." An angry voice growled.

 

"You can do it next time then, I am not your bitch. You can't order me a' all!" Another voice howled with a similar slur.

 

"Oi lads!" Another voice hissed before a deep sound of someone inhaling rattled through the air. "Be quiet now... Seems like someone has ordered some take out."

 

Ori slowly began backing away as all three vampires placed their noses in the air and inhaled, the smaller man then softly began to run, he didn't get far however as when he finally began reaching the next alley he tripped over something veiling in the dark and crashed into a large can of trash, sending the loud boom ringing down the narrow passage way, Ori looked back to see three sets of glinting eyes focusing on him before he got up and ran again, ignoring the pain in his wrist which he had twisted when he fell.

 

"Where do you think you're going?!" The one that had hissed spat as he caught Ori by the back of his shirt, the small man had seemed to forget that some vampires were incredibly fast runners, each one reborn from their human selves with a life of empty forever and a power specific to their past lives. "You don't wanna leave before the fun begins do ya?"

 

"Let go of me this instant, you bloodsucking brute!" Ori snapped as fiercely as he could but he was sure the vampire could hear the sound of his petrified blood humming around his body, or the thumping of his heart against his chest. The vampire tipped his head back and laughed.

 

Ori pulled back in the tight grip and spat harshly at the vampires cruel cold face before stomping on his heavily booted foot, the cold being shouted in surprise and moved his hand from Ori to wipe his face clear, giving the smaller man another opportunity to flee.

 

"Y' little bugger! I say we have a little play with him before we feed." Another one slurred as Ori stopped in his running, being trapped by a thick wall of fire that seemed to sprout from nowhere but when he looked back he could see a vampires hand lifted and clenching around the air with the tips his nails turning a violent red to match the colour of his rage filed eyes.

 

"I agree, come here you pretty thing." The third monster said as he leapt from the shadows and took hold of Ori's wrist tightly and brought the small mans hand too his pale hungry lips, the small humans hand had been cut on the gravel during his fall. "I bet you taste jus' as sweet as y' look."

 

The vampire finished his sentence by slowly dragging his cold tongue across Ori's blooded hand, which made the small man try to pull away as the sickening organ felt as barbed as a cats tongue and pointed at the tip as it dipped slightly into Ori's wound.

 

The small man quickly raised his free hand and slapped the vampire harshly on the cheek, but found the face to be as solid and as frosty as marble. Ori repeated the action against his harsh face again and again until the vampire finally relented, with a snarl and a flash of fangs the vampire yanked Ori's hand and he moved closer with his mouth ready to bite. Ori screamed.

 

"What's going on here then?" A angry voice snarled out from the end of the alley, the small man looked up to see the silhouette of a large being that was taller than any of the other vampires in the alleyway and more than twice the size in muscle going by how broad his shoulders were. The presence of the being still made Ori fret though as he did not know he did not know if the being was friend or foe, man or vampire.

 

"Clear off Fundin, this has nothin' to do with ya!" A distant voice shouted from a vampire who was still wiping spit from his face, Ori soon figured out that the broad shouldered man was certainly not apart of his world as he took one step forward and in a blur appeared at Ori's side his eyes trained on the point of connection between the smaller man and the vampire. Which was the vampires tight cold hand wrapped around the humans limp wrist.

 

"Tell me, friend, why is it yer hand be on his after he shouts for ye to leave him alone?" The vampire asked with a cocked eyebrow and Ori could still not make the face of the being out, only the side sparkle of deep blue eyes.

 

"I-well-well-I-I just-" The vampire stuttered before his grip loosened from around Ori's wrist, the larger vampire placed his hand over the other bloodsuckers before grinning at the being with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

"I said, why is it?" The vampire questioned again calmly before the sound of bone being crushed snapped though the air and the vampire howl, giving Ori the opportunity to pull his hand back and escape, but be it the cold night or the intense sense of fear coursing through his body Ori found his legs to be numb. A power of strength beyond that of a human, brilliant, just what Ori needed right now after dealing with those three!

 

With his grip still tightening around the vampires hand the broad shouldered being shoved him away back toward his two friends who were standing with wide eyes of shock at the now disfigured limb of their first mans hand.

 

"Get out of here, all of ye!" The broad vampire shouted with a throw of a beer bottle at the trio and a hiss. "If I ever see ye here again I'll send ye back to yer graves so fast ye'll be choking on the soil!"

 

The three disappeared into the night with a blur of dark light and Ori felt his mind begin to swim again as the large vampire turned to him, his broad shoulders losing their tension instantly as he stepped toward the small man, sending him stepping back and hitting a brick wall.

 

"Are ye alright lad?" The vampire asked, a pearly tip of fangs winking at Ori briefly before folding back into their hidden position. "It's alright, yer safe now. Yer safe."

 

Ori's eyes rolled into his head and darkness descended as the fear he felt a moment ago vanished and turned his body into an exhausted state that then sent him into a state of unconsciousness, the last thing the human recalled was falling forward into a pair of thick outstretched arms, and being pulled into the protection of a frozen body that was warm against Ori's cheek in some strange way.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin cocked an eyebrow at the small human now taking room in his arms, it was strange really how this little thing wrapped in a knitted jumper, not only found his way into an alley at night in the vampire side of the city and had faced three vampires, but also seemed to be comfortably familiar in a strange way with this part of the world. He didn't seem the type to be one of those who loved to have his wicked way with vampires by any means, nor did he seem to be in a group of some sort for a tour. It was night as well, has the poor boys father never told him of the danger that lurked outside in the darkness of night?

 

The vampire carefully laid the smaller being on the cold floor of the alley, making sure he had somewhere to rest his head, which sure enough turned out to be Dwalin's favourite leather jacket he was wearing. When the large man was sure the little thing was comfortable he turned and shoved his hands in his Jean pockets, walking away as he did. What could he do anyway? He couldn't very well take the lad back to his apartment, where his clan was set up, there would be a wave of jaws wagging and Dwalin would rather stud his tongue in silver than face the courts for harbouring a human. He couldn't just leave him here though, he must have a family! A friend! A partner! Anything. He must have been waiting for them in the alley when those three goons jumped on him.

 

Dwalin hardly got far with his thoughts as he looked back to see the small being shivering on the floor, he looked around the alley once more, looking for some more humans that he could send the little thing with, to keep him safe. There were none, only the distant laughing and rap music from other clubs.

 

The large vampire skimmed the sides of him to look for another vampires that would report his future display before he sighed deeply and ran back to the little things side, that for some reason reminded him of a little stray kitten, before he scooped him into his arms, what a human would call a bridal carry he believed. He looked around again and saw nothing so he quickly began walking from the site and into the familiar darkness. Being careful not to wake the precious cargo in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Somewhere too far for us to find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official meet...

It didn't take Dwalin long to return to the apartment block that was owned by his clan and the flat that he shared with Thorin and his two nephews that were the pain in his neck, the large man looked down at the smaller man in his arms before he hoisted him over his right shoulder, he knew he couldn't just wander into the block with a human that is without a bite in his arms, he would be mobbed instantly by those who cannot control their basic instincts, those who would be able to smell the small beings bleeding hand like a sizzling pan of bacon in early morning. Dwalin jumped onto the fire escape of a low sat balcony before he began climbing, having to catch the small being from slipping occasionally off his shoulder as he climbed.

 

Dwalin soon reached his floor and placed the still unconscious being on the bars of the balcony before using his strength to open the window, almost breaking the tightly locked barrier as he did, before he gently folded the small being inside and quickly pulled himself through after.

 

The larger being huffed deeply to catch his breath for a moment before scooping the small being again and quickly walked down the quiet darkness of the hallway until he arrived at the door of his flat, when he managed to finally open the door he instantly noted the unfamiliar silence in the home and assumed that his room mates had gone to get their favourite burgers from the bar across the street and all Dwalin could hope for is that they would bring him one back, rare with the spiced mustard, his favourite.

 

He shook his head to clear his mind of the delicious meal before quickly marching to his bedroom and placing the small being on the bed he had in there, having not used it himself in many of centuries and only really using it when he brought a one night lover home, usually a vampire at that, who would leave moments later anyway as the way of sleep would not effect them in a way it does a human.

 

The vampire carefully covered the small man in a thick blanket, tugging his shoes off first and placing them on the floor beside the bed. He then arranged the pillows around the little being before beginning to remove his jumper as it would be much easier to sleep in without the lumpy thing. However, just as he managed to get the jumper ready to be pulled off Dwalin pulled back with a sharp hiss and a look at his now sore hand, he looked again and saw a silver chain around the small beings neck, he grumbled to himself before placing his hands on their original place and pulling off the jumper with a pained cry as the silver chain wrapped around his fist, which he flicked off once he removed the jumper completely and the small being fell back onto the soft bed with a small huff in his sleep. The vampire looked at the wounds on his hands disappear before looking at the chain that had stung him, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the pendant that he had seen many times before on many of brutal mens bodies.

 

A crown wrapped around a solid cross and the words 'Vivat et res ipsa' twisted on the sides of the rounded trinket, meaning 'Long live the human soul' in a strange language Dwalin had heard many times in his past lives.

 

The vampire glared at the hunters token before looking at the smaller man like he had betrayed him before his face softened, it could not be, not at all. For all Dwalin had heard and seen of hunters and vampire slayers he would never put the little thing beneath him in that category at all, he was not vicious and blood thirsty like the other savage hunters he had seen. There had to be some sort of explanation to the token and Dwalin would surely ask when the being woke. Besides, if he truly were a vampire who would dare to attack them in their own home.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dori and Nori both paced worriedly inside the small room that they used as their tracking office for monsters, their dear friend Bilbo Baggins sat at the front of the desk to the side of the room and was busy managing the days reports. The elder of the pair was practically ripping his silvery hair out and Nori looked on the verge to kill anything that stood in the way of him and his search for his little brother. Ori, the youngest of them both, had not returned yet with the group of hunters he was sent with, he group and all its members had returned from the hunt with the trophy of fangs in their hands and it seemed as though Ori had just disappeared with the setting sun.

 

The door opened slightly and both brothers looked over instantly in relief, only to see Gloin enter, a small bundle that they both knew to be his newly born son Gimli against his chest, the ginger haired man looked tired and just as worried as the brothers themselves looked.

 

"Any news?" Gloin asked as he bounced the young one in his arms, Nori hissed something and Dori shook his head before they continued their pacing. Bilbo sighed deeply before looking up from his papers.

 

"I'm sure Ori just lost time in a book store or something of the sorts, you know how he can be." Bilbo reassured and Nori only stopped to glare at him for a moment before continuing wearing down the wooden floor of the room, Dori only nodded to the smaller man as he wrung his hands together nervously.

 

The room was silent for many long moments until their was a knock at the door before it was opened and a head poked in again, this time of Bofur, the right hand man of all of Nori's schemes.

 

"Any news?" Nori asked and sighed at the way Bofur's face faded into a sad expression and shook his head.

 

"No one has seen him, the last time they saw him was just as they entered their positions for the ambush." Bofur stated and Dori lowered his head slightly and shook it with a deep sigh of sadness.

 

"That's it then. He was taken! Probably bloodied and beaten by those bloodsucking scum! I swear if I ever-"

 

"Nori, just be silent!" Dori shouted as tears came to his eyes at the very thought of his little brother being in such a terrible situation made his insides tense up.

 

"Gather the guards!" Nori shouted now, ignoring his elder brother completely as he pulled his favourite rifle from off the shelf and a box of silver bullets to match. "We will find him, and bring him home, kill any and all those that try to interfere."

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori scrunched his face up in his own darkened sleep as he felt something cold and flesh like being placed over his forehead, he groaned slightly as he felt his brain begin to whir and click once again from its long moment of silence.

 

"He's waking up!" An excited unfamiliar voice shouted followed by a hiss that was to silence the excited shrilling.

 

"Kili, be quite. We don't want him to have a headache!" A booming voice followed.

 

  
_Too late_ , Ori thought to himself before a slight laugh cracked through the air.

 

"Ha! He's a funny one, I like him already!" The excited voice shouted again followed by the same hush and the same booming voice.

 

"Kili, no reading, he's only just woken up." The deep voice stated and only then did the smaller man slowly open his eyes, the large brown orbs focusing instantly on two brightly smiling men leaning over him, both as pale as new fallen snow and both just as cold.

 

"He's awake!" The one with dark hair- that Ori assumed was Kili just by his excitable voice- said with a wide grin that was cornered by a stubbly beard. "Hello, I'm Kili! Welcome to our home."

 

Ori winced slightly at the bright light that creeped through the cracks of the blinds that was only opened only slightly, as to block out most of the sun from the vampires delicate undead skin, Nori had told him as such.

 

"Boys, for goodness sake, give him some air."

 

The two young vampires retreated at the loud voice until another raven dark haired man stepped over to the bed and leaned over the smaller man with an unimpressed frown.

 

"And, who exactly are you?" The large man asked and Ori swallowed thickly at the threatening twitch of the sharp fangs inside the elder vampires mouth, the grey streaks tainting his mangle of raven hair to demonstrate the age of the immortal being.

 

"I-I- My names O-Ori Rite." The smaller man squeaked and the larger hummed in a non verbal reply before marching away again, then the younger looking fellows from a moment ago tumbled back into his line of vision.

 

"Don't mind, Uncle Thorin." The young one- Kili- said with a wide grin and a slight flash of fangs piercing his crooked smile. "He is just an old grump."

 

"Where am I?" Ori asked as he was slowly helped into a sitting position, just when he was seated and the eldest one of the pair opened his mouth to reply to the question the large bedroom window snapped open and a well muscled being climbed through, his arms loaded with all strange types of food stuffs and a bag of something bloody in a paper bag between his pointed teeth, Ori's eyes widened slightly at the sight and his heart seemed to quicken for a moment.

 

"Ah, he awake' 'en" The large being mumbled behind the paper bag before removing it from between his teeth and tossing it at the blonde haired boy sat at the end of Ori's bed. "Tell yer Uncle I got breakfast." 

 

Ori reached instinctively to his neck at the idea of the two boys, which he had become quite comfortable with, leaving him in the room. Just as his hands brushed against the paleness of his throat he realised something was missing and gasped.

 

"My necklace! What did you do with my brothers necklace?!" The small man shouted in question and the two boys looked up from looking inside the paper bag, their eyebrows creased in confusion before Fili smiled and straightened his back.

 

"I think I put it in the living room!" Fili stated before his hand extended in front of him and clenched slightly as his eyes rolled back into his skull, Ori furrowed his own brow in confusion before the wall beside him burst open and in floated the chain he usually wore about his neck, it was dumped into Ori's lap before an agitated voice shot out through the hole.

 

"Fili, If I've said it once I've said it a thousand time, no Psychokinesis in the house!" The angry voice of Thorin shouted before Fili winced and Kili giggled into his hand, receiving a sharp slap to the back of the head by the larger man in the room. "Come in here this instance... both of you!"

 

The two boys groaned before sliding off the bed and stepping quickly out of the small bedroom, leaving Ori and the large muscled man to stare at each other until the smaller man looked away the larger cleared his throat.

 

"So, how are ye feeling?" The larger asked as he set the bundle of food down on the edge of the overly large bed and Ori said nothing only hooped the silver chain around his neck again.

 

"I'm alright... do you... do you know what happened last night?" Ori asked the vampire calmly, ignoring his heart pounding against his chest.

 

"Aye, some damned drunkards tried to frighten ye a bit... It's alright now, they've been dealt with." Dwalin stated not looking down at his hands, he knew that beneath his nails was the blood of the three men who had attacked this little being and had been sentenced to exposure of the race and as the guard of the city Dwalin had been expected to carry out their sentence. It was strange really that people still believed that vampires were nothing more than medieval tales or if they were real they would have large collars and cloaks with pointed tips to match black waxed hair atop their heads. No, the best predators knew in order to catch the pray they need to hide in plain sight, wait for the pray to come to them. 

 

Those vampires were growing more powerful and in number of course, the thrive of the predator means more of them were being bred, Dwalin was not apart of those of course, he did not thirst for the blood of humans as he found it a complete disrespect for the living and deceased race as he was the settled just between them and should therefore be protective of both. He, Thorin, Fili and Kili were all dry vampires, feeding on animals of just slabs of raw meat from the butchers, this way nobody would get hurt.

 

"Oh, alright... well... Thank you, for what you did last night." Ori stated as he fiddled with the charm around his neck. "It was- was very brave."

 

"That's alright, part of the job description." Dwalin said with another awkward laugh that lasted no longer than a breath.

 

"And that is?"

 

"What?"

 

"Your job?"

 

"Oh right..." Dwalin said with a hand rubbing over the back of his neck, a nervous habit picked up after centuries of life. "I'm a bodyguard of sorts."

 

"But you're a vampire?" The small man questioned and Dwalin nodded.

 

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

 

"Well, it's just... you haven't tried to-"

 

"If you say drink me or bite me, I swear I will toss ye out the window." Dwalin snarled and Ori swallowed thickly.

 

"I'm-I'm sorry, It's just my brothers-"

 

"They are hunters yes?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then what are ye?"

 

"I'm..." Ori started before he furrowed his brow and thought for a long moment, he couldn't really call himself a hunter as he had never been any good at it and it would certainly bring the entire hunter race to a pitying laugh and a few groans of shame, there was only one thing Ori had always been sure he was. "I'm Ori."

 

"So you're an Ori, then what am I?"

 

"You're a vampire-"

 

"No. I am Dwalin."

 

Ori let the deep burly name resonate through his skull for a moment before smiling slightly, how could his brothers say that all vampires were killers and that they would never stop until all the blood was drained from your body. This vampire- This Dwalin- was not hurting him and with a smile and a promising glint in his eyes it seemed as though he wouldn't at all.

 

"It is very nice to meet you, Dwalin."

 

"Likewise, Ori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))  
> (((Should I continue this?)))


End file.
